Currently there are clothes dryers in the market that have built-in moisture sensor(s), unfortunately, only high-end dryers have this option. Without having to spend an extra $100-200 for a built-in moisture sensor dyer, the advantage of this invention (Retrofit Moisture and Humidity Sensor and Automatic Shutoff device for Clothes Dryers), is that it can be installed to any clothes dryer without the need of a technician to install it.
As is well known, a typical clothes dryer is a large appliance for drying clothes, bedding, towels, and other linens. Moisture is removed from clothes by a combination of air, heat, and motion. Gas and electric dyers differ mainly in the heat source. Both gas and electric models use a motor to turn a drive belt. The drive belt revolves the drum which holds the clothing. A blower directs air past the heat source and into the drum where it draws lint and moisture from the fabrics through a lint screen and out an exhaust duct. Appliance controls regulate the options, such as temperature and drying time. Some machines use mechanical timers while others rely on digital electronics. Clothes dryers constitute one of the most energy intensive appliances. However, even with the advancement of technology, clothes dryers are one of the few appliances that have not demonstrated significant reduction of energy consumption. One significant waist of energy caused by clothes dryers is over drying.
According to the report on “Residential Consumption of Electricity by End Use, 2001” produced by the Energy Information Administration, clothes dryers in the United States used 65.9 billion kWh. Note that this number does not take into account the energy used by commercial clothes dryers (e.g., Laundromats, Hotels, Prisons, Hospitals, etc.). In comparison to clothes washers, “energy consumption does not vary significantly among comparable models of clothes dryers.” See Worldwise, at the web page: http://www.worldwise.com/clothesdryers.html. Consequently, “ENERGY STAR does not label Clothes Dryers because most Clothes Dryers use similar amounts of energy.” See Energy Star, at the web page: http://www.energystar.gov/index.cfm?c=clotheswash.pr_clothes_washers. Given the need to reduce energy consumption in clothes dryers this invention, Retrofit Moisture and Humidity Sensor and Automatic Shutoff Device for Clothes Dryers is being proposed. Also, the majority of clothes dryers in households today are older dryers and therefore do not have Moisture Sensor technology since this technology is relatively new (i.e., within the last five years).
This invention is believed to be useful in meeting the growing demand by both power companies and government agencies to reduce energy use. Further, it should be noted that the effectiveness of Retrofit Moisture and Humidity Sensor and Automatic Shutoff Device for Clothes Dryers is not limited to electric powered clothes dryers, but is also applicable to clothes dryers operated by either natural gas or propane gas.
Below is a list of several government agencies and nongovernmental organizations (NGOs) that would likely value the benefits of Retrofit Moisture and Humidity Sensor and Automatic Shutoff Device for Clothes Dryers: This list is not exhaustive.
a. U.S. Department of Energy
b. American Council for an Energy-Efficient Economy
c. Appliance Standards Awareness Project
d. International Energy Agency
e. Energy Efficient Strategies
f. Energy Federation Incorporated
g. Energy Star
h. Energy Efficiency Form
i. Natural Resources Defense Council
j. International Electrotechnical Commission
k. Alliance to Save Energy
l. American Council for an Energy Efficient Economy
m. California Institute for Energy Efficiency
n. Office of Energy Efficiency and Renewable Energy